Before You Leave
by Tobi Katsura
Summary: Before Ash leaves for Sinnoh, Delia "Ash's mom" gives him a little talk, and it's not the usual "you-know-whats"...


Disclaimer: 1) I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

ONESHOT - BEFORE YOU LEAVE

The dishes are done, the floor's been swept, and Ashy's new outfit's already set out on my bed, ready to be given to my one and only son. Now I hope I don't forget!

It seems that there is only one thing left on my to-do-list. I guess I'd better do it now. "Don't put off 'till tomorrow what you could do today," I've always told my Ashy. And with that, I went up the short flight of stairs, walked through the well-lighted hallway, and stood in front of a door with a poster of a Nidoking posted on it There used to be more on that door, but my son was getting too old for those childish Pokemon posters, especially since he could just walk up to a real Pokemon and touch it.

I knocked on the door to his room, yet I asserted my authority as a parent by disregarding his privacy and coming in his room anyway...

"Hi, Ash, my son, my son!" For your information: Yes, I said 'my son' twice. That wasn't a typo. Oops, I broke the fourth wall! Silly me!

"Hi mom! I'm glad you... knocked?" My son asked me. He was in the middle of packing his backpack. He'll be leaving for Sinnoh tomorrow. I heard that Sinnoh's a wonderful place. I wonder if it snows. Sinnoh's... Snows... I made a pun! It's funny!

_As I answered the door, I was greeted by a lovely visitor. I don't get visitors very often. "Good Morning, Mrs. Ketchum!"_

_"Oh! Hello! It's nice to see you again! What brings you here?"_

_"I just came here to pick up a Pokemon from Professor Oak. Then, I thought, _Why don't I pay Ash a little visit?_"_

_"I'm sorry, but my Ash hasn't come back from his latest adventure."_

_"Oh. I see. I'd better go now. Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum." I watched the visitor walk away. But then, the visitor stopped walking._

"Ashy, before you leave tomorrow, I want us to have a little mother-to-son talk," I told Ash.

"I know. Don't forget to change my _you-know-whats_..." Ash replied with a monotone voice, then, he reverted back to using his normal voice and said, "You don't have to worry about my _you-know-whats_. I change them everyday." Ash is such a good boy! I should know! I raised him!

"I'm very glad that you remember that. You've always been a good boy. I raised you! But, that's not the only thing that I have to talk to you about."

"Well mom, what is it that you want to talk about?" Ash asked.

I closed the door behind me. I brought him up to his loft bed and there we sat together.

_"So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" I asked my lovely visitor as I showed her to the den._

_"It's about Ash."_

_"What about my son?" I asked._

"Ash."

"Yes, mom?"

"Let's talk about expressing one's emotions." I caught a glimpse of a light blush flashed on his face.

_"Ash barely looses his cool, but whenever he does, he really looses it!"_

"Ash, I know that you are a good boy, but I don't want you to lash out at people just because you're mad at them."

Ash was taken aback. I could tell that he didn't expect that. I'd let a giggle escape my lips, but I'm currently in a serious mood. This isn't a laughing matter.

"But mom! I-I d-don't lash out at people!"

"Ash, it's alright. I know you get angry for the right reasons. It's just that you tend to take it too far..."

_"I don't ever want to see that side of him."_

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I laid my head on top of his. "No matter what happens, I don't want you to let your anger get the best of you. Not many people are used to seeing you angry."

"Ok mom."

Cradling my son in my arms, I rocked back and forth on his bed as I recalled more of my lovely visitor's visit.

_"Selfless is one perfect word that could be used to describe him. I've always seen him put others before himself... He'd help anyone, human and Pokemon alike..."_

"Ash, I'm glad that you're nice to people... Putting others before yourself..." I said as I stroked his hair.

_"... Even if he knew that he would get hurt..."_

"... But I don't want you to hurt yourself... I'm glad to know that you're assisting people in need, but believe me when I tell you that I'll be the happiest mom in the world when I know that my son is safe from harm's way."

Ash laid his head on my lap as I continued to cradle him in my arms.

"And it's not just me..."

_"The next time I see him, I want to see him in one piece..."_

"... I bet that your friends don't want to see you get hurt, either."

_"I want him to know that a lot of people care about him..."_

"A lot of people care about you, Ash. Remember that," I told him as I kissed him on the forehead.

"Ok mom. I'll remember," Ash mumbled out of his mouth. I could tell by the look on his face that this mother-son talk really got to him. I'm glad that he understood that I was trying to tell him, but I guess its time to lighten up the mood.

And I know just how to do it...

"And Ash..."

"Yes mom," Ash mumbled.

At that moment, I put on my most cheerful smile and said, "Don't forget to change your _you-know-whats_ everyday while you're in Sinnoh!"

"Oh mom! Not the _you-know-whats_ again!" Ash cried as he shoved me lightly with his arm. At least he's now back to his cheerful, old self again!

At that moment, the video phone from downstairs rang.

"Ashy, could you be a dear and answer the video phone for me, please?" I asked Ash.

"Aw! Why do I have to do it?" Ash asked.

"Fine. We could just stay here and talk about this cut-up ribbon I found in your back pocket," I said as I held in front of him an item which looked like half of a ribbon.

"Um... I don't... know what... you're... You know what? I'll go answer that phone... thingy... Right now!" And with that, Ash bolted out of the room to answer the video phone.

_"So, you will be heading to Johto now?" I asked my visitor as we said our good-byes._

_"Yes. Thanks for the money for the Magnet Pass, but you didn't need to bother with that. I could just travel through Tohjo Falls instead."_

_"No! I insist! Any friend of Ash is a friend of mine! It's been a pleasure having you here!"_

_"Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum! I'm glad we had that talk!" And after waving good-bye, she walked into the distance..._

_As I watched her walk away, I noticed a small object fly out of her back pocket. It looked like half of a ribbon. Naturally, I picked up the little item and thought of returning it to her. "Hey! Wait! You dropped something!" I cried as I waved the half-ribbon up in the air. She looked back and noticed the item that I was holding up. She quickly dashed back to my side and got the half-ribbon from me. After thanking me, she went on her way..._

_I had my usual cheerful expression on my face as I cried, "Don't think I didn't see that blush on your face!" As soon as she heard it, she stumbled and landed on the grass._

And to think my son had the other half...

* * *

A/N: (Author's Nook)

KnightSoul:

The normal dialogue was between Delia and Ash.

_The italicized dialogue was between Delia and May. The dialogue between Delia and May happened before Delia's 'mother-to-son' talk with Ash. May passed by Pallet Town to pick up her Bulbasaur from Professor Oak's Lab. Then, she decided to pay a visit to Ash; however, she met Ash's mom instead._

Now, I want to know what you guys think of this one-shot done in Delia Ketchum's point of view...


End file.
